herofandomcom-20200223-history
Miyabi Fujiwara
Miyabi Fujiwara (藤原みやび Fujiwara Miyabi) is a character who first debuted in the Data Carddass Aikatsu! 2015 Series and Season 3 of the anime. She is a sexy-type idol using Sakurairo Kaden as her primary brand. She and Yū Hattori are also mascot characters for Aikatsu's official shop. Biography Appearance Miyabi has long, wavy brown hair with the bangs pulled back with curls. She has deep blue eyes and wears two red flower kanzashi in her hair. Personality Miyabi is a serious and calm girl. She's graceful, elegant, and hardworking. She's sometimes prone to fits of embarrassment when she does something out of character or when someone calls her cute. Chronology An Elegant Aikatsu Miyabi is first seen in Episode 118, bidding farewell to Himezakura's headmaster Nagaoka as she leaves for Starlight School as part of a student exchange program. Nagaoka advises her to take a good look at Starlight's idols, with the intent that Miyabi will discover her true potential as an idol. Miyabi, having exchanged with Yū Hattori, finds herself in Johnny Bepp's class with Akari Ōzora and Juri Kurebayashi. Miyabi is astonished at how different the idols are at Starlight compared to Himezakura, and is disappointed at not having to find a single girl who is similar to herself. Akari and her friends Sumire Hikami and Hinaki Shinjō stumbleupon Miyabi's situation when they catch her imitating upperclassman Otome Arisugawa in private. Miyabi explains that because of her "rigid" personality, she doesn't feel herself fit to be an idol. Miyabi is then told that she'll be performing at a special concert celebrating the exchange program. Akari and the others decide to help her prepare - with Sumire helping Miyabi with singing lessons, Akari helping perfect her dancing, and Hinaki promoting the concert on Kirakiratter That night, Miyabi is found by Akari practicing with her naginata, where Miyabi informs her that she's descended from a line of samurai. This leads Akari to comment on why Miyabi speaks so stiffly, and Miyabi is reminded of how she isn't very idol-like. Akari convinces her that uniqueness is a good thing, as it makes her a one-of-kind-idol. On the day of the concert, Miyabi muses that she may have finally found her own Aikatsu, and performs the song Light Pink Day Tripper wearing Sakurairo Kaden's Premium Rare dress - the Hagoromo Princess Coord. Following her performance, Miyabi asks of Akari, Sumire, and Hinaki to call her by her first name rather than "Fujiwara-san." They ask her why she's not wearing Starlight's school uniform, to which Miyabi, self-conscious, replies that the skirt is too short. The others then claim that Miyabi is cute herself, embarrassing her further. A World Just One Step Ahead In Episode 119, Miyabi is writing her daily letter to Nagaoka, informing him that she's finally realized why he chose to send her to Starlight. Hinaki questions why she doesn't just email him, and Miyabi reveals she isn't very good at typing. After showcasing her naginata skills, Miyabi heads off to a dojo to practice her routine, but finds herself being followed by a girl named Tomoyo. Tomoyo explains that she's a big fan of Miyabi's and is impressed at how she can be both cool and cute at the same time. Tomoyo exposits about how she wants to wear more cute clothes, but is afraid of embarassing herself. Tomoyo asks Miyabi how to be cute, but the idol is unsure of how to respond. Miyabi meets up with Akari and the others, expressing her regret at not being able to give Tomoyo a reply. The group decides to do some research in order to find an answer, but are interrupted when upperclassman Sakura Kitaōji escorts Miyabi to Orihime's office, who informs Miyabi that she and Sakura are to participate in an upcoming Yamato nadeshiko festival. Thanks to some choice words from Sakura, who tells Miyabi of how she became an idol, and a speech from Akari, who was congratulated for her one month anniversary as the presenter for "Ozora Weather" (大空お天気 Ōzora Otenki), Miyabi manages to come up with an answer for Tomoyo, and sends it out using Kirakiratter under the hopes Tomoyo will see it. After performing at the nadeshiko fes, Miyabi is greeted backstage by Tomoyo, who surprises her by wearing a cute outfit. Miyabi states that an idol who can give other people courage is amazing, and that she's happy to have become an idol herself. A Promise to the Future In Episode 121, Miyabi has three more days at Starlight before she must return to Kyoto. In the other girls' flashbacks reminiscing their time with Miyabi, it's shown that Juri has been teaching her flamenco in exchange for lessons in Japanese traditional dance. Later, Orihime and Johnny inform Miyabi of a special concert commemorating her last day at Starlight, and state that she is free to bring anyone she wishes to perform along stage with her. Miyabi decides to make the concert a competition between her and Sakura, who she deems as a very amazing person. In another flashback, it's revealed that Miyabi has also been teaching Akari how to make origami bunnies. Miyabi and Sakura engage in a practice match with their naginatas. On the day of the special live, Miyabi surprises everyone by wearing the Starlight uniform, although she is still rather embarrassed about the short skirt. After the live, Sakura is revealed to be the winner, and she and Miyabi promise to one day stand on the same stage. At her send off party, Miyabi makes a speech about how she'll cherish her memories of Starlight and how going there has taught her a lot of things. Akari and the others see her off, with Akari giving her a flower origami and saying they will meet each other again someday. A few days later, Miyabi, now back at Himezakura, watches the Ozora Weather report while holding the origami Akari gave to her. Relationships * Akari Ōzora :When Miyabi transferred to Starlight School, Akari was Miyabi's first friend. * Sakura Kitaōji :As a fellow yamato nadeshiko, Sakura and Miyabi share many things in common in terms of their mannerisms and traditional backgrounds. Miyabi considered Sakura to be an amazing person and called her a "true yamato nadeshiko" for her inner strength. Likewise, Sakura appears to hold respect for Miyabi as well. * Otome Arisugawa :Otome has heard of Miyabi through Sakura and met her while she was watching the other idols mingle about. * Kokone Kurisu :Miyabi and Kokone are best friends and Miyabi's partner in Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko. The two first met at a gig the two shared and ended up bonding and becoming closer over the course of more gigs they shared. Etymology is a traditional Japanese name that originated from a famous politically-powerful clan in the Heian period. The name literally means "wisteria field" with meaning wisteria and meaning field. is a name that is derived from the traditional Japanese aesthetic ideal of the same — — which means elegance, refinement and gracefulness. Quotes Gallery Photokatsu 0080.jpg 螢幕快照_2015-01-29_下午05.35.12.png 螢幕快照_2015-01-29_下午05.46.36.png 螢幕快照_2015-01-29_下午05.41.12.png 螢幕快照_2015-01-29_下午06.57.31.png 螢幕快照_2015-02-05_下午05.38.25.png D8f657d9.jpg 螢幕快照_2015-06-11_下午07.42.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-11 下午07.03.36.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-18 下午08.13.51.png 螢幕快照_2015-06-04_下午06.13.51.png 螢幕快照_2015-10-22_下午07.46.21.png 螢幕快照_2015-10-22_下午07.37.15.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 1.25.49 AM.png Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Virgo. *Her favorite foods are pickles and green tea sweets. *Her specialty is kimono dressing (kitsuke) and wielding the naginata (Japanese halberd)/naginatajutsu. *According to her official profile, Miyabi is 163 cm tall. *Miyabi is classified as a yamato nadeshiko ''by both in-universe, and official profiles. *She is the second idol to debut in a Data Carddass Aikatsu! contest. *She has the same name as Miyabi Fujiwara in Memories Off: Sorekara. *She is the first main idol to belong to neither of the major idol schools but still attend one. **She is also the first known idol from Kyoto. *She is the first second generation idol to have already obtained their Premium prior to their debut. **She is also the second main character overall to have received their premium prior to their debut. *She is the first second generation main character to have a member of STAR☆ANIS (that is not also a part of AIKATSU☆STARS!) be her singer. *Miyabi is the fourth character to use an object (a pair of sensu) during a performance, and the first to use one that is not a microphone. *Miyabi is a DLC in the Aikatsu! game, Aikatsu! 365 Idol Days. *She is the second main idol to not have her own eye catch. However, unlike Mikuru Natsuki, Miyabi ''does have an existing set of school dress cards. **She is the third main idol to never have her basic coord shown in the anime. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes